


The challenges of changing

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I really did research to know if gallifreyans can have periods but didn't found anything, Menstruation, Menstruation Cramps, Periods, Why Did I Write This?, graham is a real mvp, just let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor has been feeling weird all week without understanding why.Yaz helps her understand.





	The challenges of changing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I only wrote this because I was having cramps earlier and my only way to cope is writing fanfics apparently. I don't know why this turned into a Thasmin fic if my main ship is Thirteen/River Song but here it is. I hope you like it. This fanfic is my way to vent about periods and how much I hate them. That's it.

It was an understatement to say the Doctor was having a trying week. She had been irritable at minor things, her body felt sluggish and bloated, she was prone to violent mood swings, her breasts were sore for some reason and she felt all around miserable without knowing why. She didn't remembered ever feeling this way before and she tried to cover up so her companions wouldn't suffer by her terrible mood. She was also craving something sweet but her custard biscuits weren't cutting it for her. 

Because she was feeling weird all week, she decided to take things slow and not embark in too many adventures if she could help it. It was nice to catch a break and her companions were glad by the time off. 

That morning she woke up feeling weirder than usual. There was a faint pain on her lower abdomen that kinda looked like she was gassy but not quite. She dismissed it and went to change, going about her day tinkering away at the console room. The only thing was that the dull pain started to increase the more she moved around. Sometimes she felt a deep pang of pain that stayed for a moment and then stopped. In one of those she doubled over, placing her hand on one of the TARDIS lever and wincing, not being able to conceal it. 

“Doc?!” Graham asked alarmed as he, Ryan and Yaz ran to the Doctor's side. 

“What are you feeling?” Ryan asked, placing a comforting hand on the Doctor's lower back. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh, this is terrible.” She groaned, placing a hand on her lower abdomen. “It hurts like when my ectospleen was out of place but lower and somehow worse.” 

“Can aliens have appendicitis?” Was Graham's first question, causing the Doctor to shook her head. 

“No, I don't have an appendices.” She said as she straighted herself when the pang stopped. It was still hurting though and her head was starting to hurt too. “I think I'm coming down with something, which is weird 'cause I almost never get sick.” 

“Are you feeling anything besides the pain?” Yaz had a weird look on her face, like she was figuring something out but wasn't certain. 

“I've been gassy and bloated all week. And somehow my breasts and head hurt too.” The Doctor almost pouted. “And I felt really mad or sad for no reason all week too.” 

“Any chance you're bleeding?” Yaz raised an eyebrow and understanding dawned on Ryan and Graham's faces, making them blush. The Doctor still looked incredibly confused and shook her head negatively.

“Okay!” Ryan said, clapping his hands. “We don't need to be here for this!” 

“I'm gonna pop at the pharmacy real quick and grab some supplies.” Graham nodded and they all looked at him funny. “What?! I used to do this stuff for Grace, I'm not oblivious.” He rolled his eyes as he went towards the TARDIS doors. “I'll just grab one type of each so you can decide later.” With that he was off and Ryan just scurried off of there the faster he could manage. 

“I don't understand...?” The Doctor asked in confusion. The little adorable frown on the middle of her forehead was showing. 

Yaz sighed. “I think I know what you have, Doctor.” 

“What?” 

“I think you're experiencing some menstrual cramps.” She deadpanned and the Doctor mouthed the words, suddenly staring blankly at nothing as the penny dropped in her head. “Can your species have periods?” 

“My inner biology is quite similar to a human. Timelords can have kids, but I hadn't realized that the fact that I'm a biological woman now meant I was going to start having periods.” She was still staring blankly ahead of her, not really seeing anything as she pondered on this new aspect of her life. “So far I hate it.” 

Yaz nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure every person with a vagina hates it.” She shrugs. “It's just part of being born female, I guess.” 

At that the Doctor groaned and rubbed her face with her hands. “With all the sexism, misogyny, patronizing and social pressure I thought it couldn't get worse!” 

Yaz patted her back in reassurance. “I'm sorry, unfortunately you'll have them for years ahead yet, or as long as you're a woman.” Yaz still wasn't accustomed with the fact that this woman in front of her, that looked at least thirty, was having her first period, because she used to be a man for the last whatever centuries. “C'mon, I'll heat a pad for you, while Graham isn't back. He's probably gonna buy some medicine as well.” 

 

Yaz took the Doctor to her bedroom and told her to change to pajamas and lie down, that she would be right back. Graham found her in the kitchen heating up some water, so he dropped a huge bag on the table in front of Yaz. “I literally brought one of each type, brand and shape as well as some medicine. The dude at the cashier looked at me funny when I placed all in front of him.” Graham huffed. “Like it's weird that I was buying it!” 

Yaz chuckled as she glanced inside the bag, felling impressed. Graham had even brought a diva cup, while most men wouldn't even enter the “lady” section on the pharmacy. “You're an angel.”

Graham just shrugged. “Anything I can do to help out.” He saw as she turned off the stove and poured the water on the heating pad. “How is she?”

“She's gonna live.” Yaz said. “At least her cramps are not that debilitating, so that's good. I used to retch because I was in so much pain when I was younger.” 

Graham winced. “I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay, I'm better now.” She smiled. After finding out she had polycystic ovaries, she finally managed to treat herself and not be in so much pain as she used to. “I should go.” She said as she picked up the bag from the table. “Thank you for the supplies, Graham.” 

He just nodded as she watched her exit the kitchen. 

 

As Yaz entered the Doctor's bedroom she found her under the covers in a fetal position and looking miserable. Yaz could relate. She picked up one of the pills and a glass of water on the Doctor's bedside table and handed it to her. “I hope human medicine works on you.” 

The Doctor picked up the pill and swallowed it dry as she drank the water right after. “Not that much, but it'll have to do for now. After I'm better I can go to the med bay and see if I make something that works better for me.” 

Yaz hummed as she dug on the bag and found a packet of pads. It was better to start simple since the Doctor was in pain. Later Yaz could explain the other options for her. “You should put this on, just in case. We don't want to have an accident.” 

The Doctor nodded as she picked up the pad and went to the bathroom. 

“Do you know how to do this?” Yaz yelled at her. 

“I'll figure it out!” Was her only response and then she shut the door. Yaz believed that the Doctor would indeed figure it out since she was quite a smart person. Yaz winced as she remembered that the first time she tried to put on a pad, she had placed it on the wrong side on her knickers, causing a great deal of pain to get it off once she realized her mistake. Some people didn't had to deal with periods and the pains of having one and it showed. 

The Doctor exited the bathroom and flopped on the bed again. Yaz placed the heated pad on her lower stomach and sighed. “That's all I can do for you for now, Doctor.” She said. “You should try to get some sleep, it usually helps a little.” 

Yaz turned to leave but the Doctor grabbed her wrist slightly, making her turn around and look at her. “Stay with me?” She asked causing Yaz to blush. “Please?” 

Yaz smiled at her, brushing a few strands of blond hair from her face as she nodded. The girl slipped off her shoes and jacket before she got up on the bed and slotted herself against the Doctor's body, spooning her from behind. “Is this okay?” 

“More than.” She whispered, grabbing Yaz hands and placing it on her lower tummy, above the heating pad. “Thank you, Yaz.” 

“Anytime, Doctor.” She smiled against the older woman's hair as they settled for a well deserved nap. Yaz hoped that when the Doctor woke up she would feel better.


End file.
